


Mistletoe Kisses

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>For Milomaus at Christmas for the Pros FandomCards Exchange - December 2011</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/gifts).



It seemed impossible that Bodie had never seen mistletoe before, but he swore he hadn't. "Not much of it around the Wirral," he'd pointed out, "Or Africa."

There'd not been much in the depths of Derby either, or most of the towns Doyle'd been dragged around, growing up, but the one thing his Mum had insisted on doing when he was little was taking them out on the bus, two days before Christmas, to some scrappy part of the  
countryside that _her_ Mum had taken her to, and they'd hunted for trees with their bushes of strange greenery, their berries and their exotic promise - _another world_ , the mistletoe whispered at him, there are other _worlds_...

And now Bodie whispered to him, under that mistletoe, and he held him and he kissed him, over and again. "Got all those years to make up for," he'd say, snatching at Doyle again as he walked under the doorway. So Doyle kissed him. He kissed him for the Wirral, and he kissed him for Africa, and most of all he kissed him for being Bodie, for being Doyle's entire world.

_For Milomaus at Christmas for the Pros FandomCards Exchange - December 2011_

**Author's Note:**

> _For Milomaus at Christmas for the Pros FandomCards Exchange - December 2011_


End file.
